12 Steps To Love
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: They say when you're in love, your emotions can get the best of you. What happens when you're in love with your own brother? Incest/slash.
1. Blindsided

**_"I've said it once, I'll say it at thousand times. Don't mess with me, don't mess with my family because I will hurt you."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

Another day at the office as Kane and I slung our duffel bags over our shoulders, heading inside the arena. It's no secret that Kane and I travel together. Hell, we're with each other 24/7. Never can seem to get away from one another. Not that it bothers us any, mind you. We walked through the various narrow hallways, headed to our locker room. I stopped and looked at the whiteboard.

"Who we facing tonight?" Kane asked, his voice muffled by the mask that hid his scars from the rest of the world. I searched the board for our names but didn't find them.

"I dunno, man. We're not listed. Let's go talk to Regal." He nodded.

"I'll meet you there. Need to stop by the locker room first." I gave a nod back and handed him my bag. We parted ways as I made my way to Regal's office. I reached his office and opened the door without knocking. He looked up in surprise as he sat down his tea cup.

"Oh, Mr. Undertaker, how can I help you?"

"We're not scheduled for a match tonight." He looked at his board and nodded.

"That's right."

"Then why are we here?" He stared at me for a minute before smirking. I felt my stomach do a back flip and bile rise up in my throat. Not a good sign.

"Oh, I think you'll find out sooner rather than later." My eyes narrowed as I struggled to figure out what he meant. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a mixture of screams and yells coming from the hallway. I poked my head out and saw one of the officials running by.

"Hey, hey, hey." I shouted, grabbing him by the arm.

"What's going on?" He had a look of panic on his face.

"Your locker room." He then took off running. My legs sprinted in a run after him, halting at my doorway. Officials surrounded Kane who laid on the ground, motionless.

"What the hell happened?" I called, but forced back by a referee.

"Taker, let the medics do their job." I shoved him out of the way and bent down next to Kane, who's eyes were closed.

"Kane, look at me." His right eye slowly opened, tears welling up. I saw his hand slowly raise up, his glove covered in what looked like blood. I grabbed it tightly, reassuring him I was by his side.

"Tell me what happened." His chest was rising and falling gradually, his breaths slow and steady.

"Don't know...Couldn't see..." I nodded, tightening my grip on his hand which was beginning to loosen.

"Sir, we're going to have to take him to the hospital." I took a breath, tears trying to swim to the surface. I nodded.

"Hurry up." I demanded, two medics rushing to go get a stretcher. Kane stared up at me, tears now clouding his baby blue eye, his other eye swollen shut.

"Big brother..." I looked down at him, giving him a small smile.

"I'm here, man." He took a few breaths before I leaned down closer.

"Don't leave me..." I stared at him for a minute before shaking my head.

"I ain't gonna leave you, bro." Our hands remained glued together as they loaded him into the ambulance. I halted the driver as I leaned over Kane, our eyes staring into one another.

"Listen to me, okay? I'm gonna go talk to Regal—" He suddenly grabbed me by my shirt forcefully, tears in his eyes.

"No, no. Don't...stay." He coughed, blood filling up his throat. I swallowed and nodded, letting out the air I was holding in.

"You got it, man." He slowly let go, his hand trembling in mine. I looked up at the driver.

"Let's go." Sirens wailed through the busy streets as I kept my eyes on my little brother who laid there, staring at the ceiling, tears spilling. I felt my blood boil and my heart pound in my chest. Whoever did this...will pay with more than just their life.


	2. Red Hot Revenge

**_"You've just trespassed into the big dogs yard. Now you gotta deal with the Deadman."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

There was no time for games tonight. My blood's boiling and I'm looking for a fight. The doctors told me Kane has suffered a torn Achilles tendon in his left ankle, three cracked ribs, and his right orbital eye socket bone was shattered. Definitely didn't improve my mood in the slightest. So tonight, it's time to get some answers. I rode into the garage, my bike alerting every one of my arrival. I parked and got off, grabbing my lead pipe I brought with me, and headed straight into the arena to find one William Regal.

"Regal!" I called out, busting through the security entrance, the lead pipe clutched tightly in my fist. I glanced at the freaked out security guard, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Where's Regal?" With trembling hands, he pointed to my left.

"T—There." I sniffled and let the man go.

"Thank you." I walked through another set of doors and saw everyone pointing down the hallway. I reached Regal's office and took a deep breath before raising my pipe.

"Regal, you've got three seconds to open the door before I bust it down!" I warned, readying my weapon to play a little game of baseball with Regal's head.

"One, two, three!" Nothing. I smirked and used the pipe against the door, the door swinging open, slamming against the wall beside it.

"Regal!" I looked around, nothing. I then heard his desk rattle. I shook my head and walked around, seeing his cowering figure hiding underneath his desk.

"That ain't gonna help you, boy!" I grabbed him and dragged him out into the open.

"Please, don't hurt me!" I grabbed him by this throat, slamming him against the wall.

"You got some explaining to do, man!" He put his hands up in defense, the look of fear etched into his face.

"I—I don't know wh—what you're talking about." He stuttered, only making my grip on him, grow tighter.

"Tell me who attacked Kane last week!" He could only stare at me in horror.

"Tell me!" He was now shaking as he opened his mouth.

"O—Okay, I'll tell you! It was—" He cut himself off by spitting in my face. I let out a yell, dropping him, trying to get his disgusting saliva out of my eyes. He then brought his arm up between my legs, hitting me right in my jewels. My eyes went wide as I let out a groan, collapsing to the ground.

"Get in here!" I tried to get to my feet but the excruciating pain shooting through my groin only had me rolling on the floor in agony. I was then attacked, punches landing hard in my face, kicks all over my body. I tried to cover up the best I could, trying to not let my attackers see the agony written on my face. I inhaled sharply as a hard kick to my ribs caused the wind to be knocked out of me.

"Alright, boys. That's enough for now. Let's go." Regal's voice sounded far away as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, my world turning black. I finally opened my eyes, groaning at the bright light being shined in my eyes.

"Mr. Undertaker, say something."

"Get that damn light out of my face." The light disappeared as my vision became clear, seeing a medic and a referee above me.

"Yeah, he's fine." I tried to sit up but let out a yell of pain, collapsing onto my side, then quickly rolling onto my back, pain shooting through my ribcage.

"Take it easy, Undertaker. You have some cracked ribs." I opened my eyes, rage setting in.

"That's what they did to Kane..." I whispered to myself, anger now lacing my voice. I pushed the two men out of my way as I scrambled to my feet, staggering a bit but catching myself on the wall.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you move, Mr. Undertaker. You were banged up pretty badly." I snapped my head at the medic and growled.

"You shut your mouth or you'll be next! Now where the hell is Regal?" The official swallowed, his face being drained of color.

"We don't know. He took off in his limo about 10 minutes ago." I sighed angrily and flung the door open, staggering out, using the wall for support.

"Where are you going?" I didn't look back but headed towards the garage exit, my teeth clenched together.

"To get my revenge."


	3. State Of Healing

**_"Blood is thicker than water. Love is thicker than blood."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

The last thing I remember is making it about five steps outside the exit of the arena, before collapsing and passing out. Not exactly how I wanted my night to end. I awoke with a jolt as my eyes popped open, lifting my head up. I was in my hotel room. I groaned as I looked to see my ribcage had been bandaged.

"Oh, you're awake. Good. I thought I was gonna have to listen to Kane complain all night." I looked to see Matt and Jeff sitting on the bed beside mine, cleaning up bloody gauze and throwing away latex gloves.

"What the hell happened?"

"We found ya passed out in the alley after the show. Man, were you tore up." Jeff commented, standing up and taking a look at my wounds. Matt stood up and walked to the bathroom. As soon as he moved, I saw Kane lying on his back, his eyes closed, his mask sitting on the table between us. I sat up despite the screaming from my injured ribs.

"Take it easy, big guy. When he heard you got hurt, he broke out of the hospital. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been able to lift you into the van to bring you here." My sad eyes stared at my brother's sleeping figure. I slowly stood up and approached his bedside, taking his limp hand in mine.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I shook my head, hanging it, trying to hide the tears that were forcing their way to the surface.

"But I'm your idiot." I raised my head to see his good eye slowly cracked open.

"How ya feelin', big guy?" Matt asked as he and Jeff approached the other side of the bed.

"I've had better days." He gazed into my eyes, his hand returning the grip.

"I should've been there to save you..." I shook my head, placing my hand on his cheek, using my thumb to wipe away his tears.

"We'll leave you two alone." Matt patted Jeff on the back as the two Hardy's left the room, leaving us to some privacy. I stroked Kane's dark locks soothingly as a tear trickled down his temple.

"I'm sorry, big brother." I tilted my head slightly, a look of confusion washing over me.

"You're sorry? For what? You have nothing to be sorry for, Kane." His bottom lip quivered as he tried his best to not cry in front of me. He always said that it made him weak. I told him it made him human.

"For not being strong..." I placed my finger over his lips, shaking my head.

"Don't talk like that, okay?" He nodded and looked back into my eyes.

"Bro...I have something to ask you." I nodded and moved some of the hair that was in his face behind his ear.

"What is it, bro?" He ran his tongue across his dry lips and tried his best to take in a breath.

"Do you love me?" I was taken aback by his question but smiled.

"Of course I love you. You're my little brother." He nodded his head, understanding.

"Why do you ask a question you already know the answer to?" There was something swimming in his eyes. Something...I had never seen before from him. I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Sorry. Stupid question." He gave a fake smile. I nodded my head and stood up.

"Do you need anything?" He shook his head and pulled the covers over his large chest.

"No, I'm fine." I removed my shirt and tossed it in the pile of blood-stained clothes that laid in the corner of the room.

"You sure?" He nodded and closed his eyes.

"I'm sure." I gave one more nod before removing my boots.

"Well if you need me, just holler." He didn't answer back but just drifted off to sleep. I smiled and undressed, stepping into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes when the door to the bathroom was shut and locked. A stray tear fell down my cheeks as thoughts ran through my head.

_"If you only knew, big brother...how much I love you..." _With another tear slipping down, my eyes rolled into the back of my head, rendering me into a dead sleep.


	4. First Kiss

**_"I gotta do what I gotta do to take care for the family."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I heard a door open and close as I slowly opened my eyes to see Jeff and Matt standing over me with grins on their faces. I picked up my pillow and put it over my face, groaning. It was way too early for me to be awake.

"C'mon, man, get up! We got food!" Jeff began shaking me like some kind of wild man. I yelled when he hit my ribcage, smacking him over the head with my spare pillow.

"Ouch! Sorry man. Forgot you were hurt." I snarled and sat up, my hair in all different directions. Matt tried to surpress a laugh.

"You two are gonna be the next ones to be hurt if you don't leave me alone!" They both were now biting their knuckles to keep from laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" Kane opened his eyes, turning on the side lamp. He looked and me and a sly grin played his lips.

"Um, bro? Your hair looks like a birds nest." My blood was beginning to boil. I threw back the covers, Jeff and Mark screaming as they shielded their eyes.

"Dude! Do you always sleep naked?" I chuckled and looked at Kane.

"Only when we're alone." Matt rushed to the bathroom, splashing his face with water to try and unsee what he had just encountered. I grabbed my boxers and a pair of pants, slipping into them.

"Alright, you two babies, I'm dressed." Jeff groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Damn dude. Warn a brother before you go and do something like that." I simply smirked to myself and grabbed a towel, stepping into the bathroom after Matt walked out, still moaning about how I shouldn't sleep without any clothes on. I shaved and got dressed, tieing my bandana around my forehead. I looked over at Kane who tried his best to stand up. I shook my head at his stubbornness and headed to his bedside.

"Hey, man take it—Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I caught him under his arms as his knees buckled and he went to hit the ground. His arms locked around my back, our faces a mere inch apart. Time seem to stop as I could feel my heart beat speed up, my face turning red. Kane swallowed hard as I helped him sit back down.

"Be careful, you dummy. You can't walk." There was an uneasy feeling in the air as we tried to keep our eyes off one another. I sat beside him and grabbed the bandages.

"I'm gonna need to take a look, okay?" He nodded slowly as I helped him remove his shirt. Why the hell was I so nervous all of a sudden? I slowly unwrapped the white gauze and frowned at the sight of his ribcage. It was bruised to high hell, swollen and hot to the touch. I slowly let my fingertips run across them, Kane stiffening a bit.

"Sorry." I whispered as I looked up at him, the heat of our bodies now causing sweat to roll down my temple. I felt my heart beat in my ears as all of a sudden, I felt Kane's lips on mine. My eyes grew wide with shock. I couldn't do anything, frozen solid. Kane finally broke it, tears swimming in his eyes.

"I love you, bro..." I tried to open my mouth to say something but I couldn't. No air was in my lungs to form words. I finally got up and walked out, my back resting against the now closed hotel room door, my hand clapsed over my mouth. I was trembling as I heard glass breaking and Kane screaming. I felt tears fill my eyes as I listened to Kane's rage being released on the hotel room.

_"I love you, bro..." _What did he mean by that? I mean, he kissed me! Surely he didn't mean he loved me like _that. _And even if he did, we're brothers! Brothers don't kiss each other! I felt sick to my stomach as I rushed to the bathroom to vomit up my breakfast. I decided it was a good idea to get some air and to clear my head. I dug the keys to my bike out of my pockets and put on my sunglasses. I revved up my bike and with a last look at the hotel room door which was now being opened by the Hardy's, I left. Maybe the cool air will help settle my thoughts.

**Kane's P.O.V.**

He walked out without saying a word. A look of shock and disgust played his features as he slammed the door behind him. I could feel my heart breaking as I turned my anger on the lamp that sat on the small table between our beds, sending it flying. I turned the room upside down, not caring how badly I was causing myself pain. I finally stopped, panting heavily, tears making a river down my face. I collapsed in the empty space between our beds, my back resting against mine, my head in my arms. I heard the door open and the Hardy's gasp in surprise.

"Whoa. What the hell happened here?" Matt asked as Jeff walked over and quickly bent down beside me.

"Yo, man, what happened? You two get into an argument?" I shook my head, my face covering my puffy, red eyes.

"He doesn't love me back..." I felt my bottom lip quiver as Matt joined Jeff at my side.

"I disgust him..." Jeff and Matt exchanged a sad glance as Jeff wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay, buddy. We're here for you. Maybe Mark will pull his head out of his ass once he gets some time to himself." All I could do was cry. Mark hated me and now knew my darkest secret. My dreams of being with my brother being crushed like glass under his boot.


	5. Lust Full Of Mistakes

**_"I will never fight my own flesh and blood. I will never fight Kane."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I returned to the hotel room, using the key card to open the door, stopping in my tracks. Matt and Jeff stopped as they looked at me with hate in their eyes. They were throwing glass into a trash bin. Kane was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kane?" Jeff scoffed and shook his head, continuing to clean up the broken shards of glass that were covering the plush carpet.

"Like you care." Matt mumbled, tying the trash bag and throwing it in the corner where several other bags piled up. I glared and grabbed Matt by his shirt.

"I do care. Now where is he?"

"Not here." Jeff answered, standing up and walking over. Matt pushed me, releasing my grip on him. I stumbled back a bit, catching myself before I hit the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Matt glared and drew back his fist, landing it square in my face. I yelled as I grabbed the wall, collapsing to a knee.

"Why don't you tell us what's wrong with you, Mark?"

"Yeah, man! Brothers don't do that to their siblings!" I growled, standing up, spitting blood onto the floor, my cheek red from the hit.

"What are you guys talking about?" I got shoved against the wall, both Hardy's with rage in their eyes.

"Do you have any idea how badly you hurt him? Do you?" I could only stare back at them, listening.

"Kane was crying, Mark!" My heart hit my stomach as my eyes grew wide. Kane never cries.

"He was sobbing like a baby! He said you disgust him!"

"No, guys, I—"

"Save it! We've heard enough. Pull your head out of your ass and think about someone other than yourself for once." Matt gave me a disgusted look as he and Jeff grabbed their things and left, slamming the door behind them. I ran a hand down my face, letting out the breath I was holding in. I picked up my cell phone and press 1. Kane's speed dial number. It rang three times before the line was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kane...it's me." He was quiet.

"What do you want?" Sounded like he had been crying.

"Look, bro, what I said...I didn't mean it. I...didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry, man..." My eyes grew wide as I felt tears in my eyes, my heart pounding.

"I think we need some time apart. Give us time to think things through. I'll be traveling with the Hardy's for the week. I'll see you at the show." He then hung up. I closed my eyes as I flipped my phone shut.

"Damn it..." I tossed my phone on my bed and put my face in my pillow. Actually, Kane's pillow. It had his smell all over it. I found his scent...comforting in some way. I felt a tear roll down my cheeks as I fell asleep, my heart now pounding slowly, aching for something. I just don't know what that something is.

**Later That Week**

It's Friday night and time for the show. I packed my bags, ready to leave the hotel. I heard my cell phone ring as I grabbed my sunglasses off the bedside table. I looked at the caller I.D. Kane. I swallowed the lump in my throat and flipped it open, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mark, it's me. Meet me in our locker room when you get here. We need to talk." We hung up without another word as I grabbed my duffel bag and left for the arena. As soon as I got there, I was met by the Hardy's who still had the same fire in their eyes they did the night they left the hotel.

"Kane's inside." I nodded and tried to go inside but was grabbed by my arm.

"And Mark, don't fuck this up." I stared at Matt for a moment before nodding my head and entering the building, heading straight for the locker room. I felt butterflies fill my stomach and bile rise up in my throat. Not a good combination. I stopped by the white board to see I was facing Chris Jericho in a singles match. Kane, facing Kurt Angel. Glorious. I took a deep breath before entering the locker room. I closed the door, setting my bag down, staring at Kane who had his back turned to me. He was in the corner of the room, sitting in the dark. Not uncommon for him. I licked my dry lips, my heart beat in my ears.

"Kane..." He turned his head slightly, his dark long hair hiding his mask from view.

"Mark...what happened between us...what I did...I know it wasn't right." He stood up and faced me. I stared at him, confused and dumbfounded. He then removed his mask, his two-toned eyes showing a mixture of emotions.

"What do you mean?" I found a lump forming in my throat. What the hell-Was I getting upset?

"I've done a lot of thinking and I just wanted...to say I'm sorry for coming onto you like that. It was wrong of me. We're brothers. A relationship more than that would be immoral and...would ruin what we have for the rest of our lives. I just wanted to say I was sorry before my match. I'll see you later." He grabbed his mask and tried to walk out but I grabbed him by his wrist. He stopped, hanging his head. One of the many traits about him that I grew accustomed to. I can't believe it. My heart is pumping so hard I think it's going to explode from my chest. I've got tears in my eyes. My hands are trembling. My knees are knocking against each other. My brain is screaming...

Kane stared at me, confused.

"Mark?" He waved his hand in front of me to no avail. I parted my lips, drew in a shaking breath, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"I'm sorry about this..." I grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him against the wall, smashing our lips together in a rough, fierce kiss. Hot tears swam in my tightly closed eyes as I reached down for Kane's tights, trying everything in my power to touch him.

"M—Mark, stop!" He gasped as my rough kiss moved from his mouth to his jaw and his neck, biting and sucking every inch of skin I could get to. I grabbed his trembling hand and made him touch me.

"C'mon, bro..." I whispered, only to receive a low cry of pleasure as I found what I was looking for. I let out a breath at the heat coming from him. He was as hot as an oven. I pushed him more into the wall, our bodies grinding against one another's.

"Shit, Mark..." Sweat trickled down my chest as I could no longer keep my composure. Kane then turned the tables, slamming me against the door, quickly reaching for my belt, our lips meeting in another rough kiss, bruises covering Kane's pink lips. He finally got my pants unbuttoned as he tangled his fingers in my hair, pumping me in his hand in smooth movements. I was seeing stars as I grabbed onto him, my fingers leaving impressions in his dark skin. I sunk my teeth into Kane's shoulder, earning a groan. Whether it was of pain or pleasure, I couldn't tell. I panted heavily as Kane began to buck his hips into my hand, telling me he needed more.

"Bathroom." I spurted out, grabbing him and quickly rushing to the private bathroom we had in our locker room. Layers of clothes being thrown to the floor, sweat glistening in the bathroom light, heavy pants and moans echoing off the walls. Time seemed to speed up as Kane quickly pressed his back to the wall, his legs spread. I closed the gap between us, our two packages creating some serious friction. A groan from my throat met Kane's moan of pleasure as I braced myself on the wall that I had my little brother pinned to.

"M—More...Can't take it..." I knew what he needed. I flipped his position so now his back was to me. I wrapped my arms around his giant waist as I entered him, no preparation whatsoever. Nothing. We needed that friction. Moans echoed off the walls as Kane tried to suppress his pleasure. After a few thrusts, I could see the need in his eyes as his back arched off the wall. I laid my chin over his shoulder, our moans now in sync. I bit his neck to keep in a rather loud moan, my thrusts into him getting harder and faster.

"Mark, please..." I panted into his ear, the sweat that was between our bodies causing us to slip and slide against the other.

"It's okay, bro...I wanna see it..." Only a few more thrusts were needed before loud cries of bliss echoed throughout the locker room, spasms rocking our bodies like hurricanes. It was only after we calmed down, did we realize what we had done. Kane looked at me in shock.

"Kane, I—" He struck me hard across the face, getting dressed rather quickly and walking out. I sat on the bathroom floor, a red handprint tattooed on my face, a stinging sensation making my cheek numb. I slid my hand down my face, letting out a breath. Exactly how I wanted my night to start. That was sarcasm.


	6. I Hate To Love You

**_"Whatever crazy notions you have going on in your head, they need to stop. And now."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

It was time for everyone to leave the arena and go back to the hotel for some well-deserved sleep. I splashed my sweat-drenched face with cold water, grabbing the towel from the rack, drying my face. I stood up straight to see Kane's reflection in the doorway. I turned around and faced him.

"What the hell was that?" I cocked my eyebrow in curiosity.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kane shoved me against the wall, our faces mere centimeters apart. Beneath his mask, I knew there was anger boiling.

"Why did you do it?" I could only stare back into his tear-filled two-toned eyes, the air gone from my lungs to say anything. I shoved him away from me, running my hand through my hair, now pacing the bathroom floor.

"I don't understand, Kane. You tell me you love me then slap me after we have sex? Do you love me or not?" I was grabbed by my wrist, Kane tearing his mask off his face, his lips slamming onto mine. I struggled to get away but he broke it before I could get him to release me.

"Of course I love you. But I know that you don't. So why don't you just drop it already." He turned to leave but I locked my arms around his waist, stopping him in his tracks. The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife.

"I'm scared...I'm torn in two...I love you...but my heart tells me it's wrong. That we're brothers...that brothers shouldn't do things like this with each other. They should only share a brotherly bond, nothing beyond that." Kane turned around, staring at me as I hung my head, forcing the tears back.

"My head has been pounding, my heart aching, my heart racing...It's all clashing together. My brain says no but my heart says yes." I looked up through blurry eyes at him who just stared back at me, a small trickle of tears swimming in his baby blues.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think, what to say." I wiped my eyes of the tears, my back now resting against the wall.

"I love you more than anyone else in this world. I know when you're happy, when you're sad, when you're angry, I know every emotion you have. Yet...I can't tell...when you're in love." I raised my head to see Kane approaching me. He wrapped his arms around me, his gloved hand resting on the back of my head, my cheek pressing against his shoulder. I could feel my heart pound against his chest, and his against mine. Both in sync.

"You hear that? That's the bond that we share. Our bond is no brotherly bond. It's stronger than that. They say blood is thicker than water..." I looked at him, our eyes level with one another's.

"I say love is thicker than blood." The tears now begun to escape down my cheeks.

"Mark, I love you. And not in a brotherly way. I've known for a long time that I had deeper feelings for you than this but, I didn't know what you would have to say about it." I shook my head, my tears streaming down my face.

"But it's not supposed to be this way. We're...we're brothers for Christ's sake, Kane! Siblings support and help their sibling, not fall in love with them!" I shoved him away, now walking over to the sink, hanging my head in shame.

"I mean, what would the media think if the word got out that the brothers of destruction were in love, huh? What do you think our co-workers would say, our boss? Kane, this can't happen. I love you...but we should stay brothers, forever." I couldn't bear to see the tears making their way down Kane's cheeks as I stormed out, my hand covering my mouth to keep my composure. I slammed the door and took a few steps down the hall before collapsing against the wall, sliding down and siting on the floor. I bit my knuckles to keep back the sobs as I buried my head in my knees, my arms wrapping around my knees. I love Kane more than life itself, but anything beyond our brotherly bond, is dangerous.

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I clenched my fists as tightly as possible, blood beginning to seep through my fingers. I let out a scream and punched the wall as hard as I could, cracking the tile and my hand. I rested my forehead against the wall, my heart feeling like it was literally being ripped from my chest. I sat on the floor, my back against the wall, my arms covering my head as I let my emotions out. I love Mark more than life itself, and now I don't know how to feel. Or even if I should feel any emotion at all.


	7. Us Against The World

**_"I will burn in hell before I fight you."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I sat my bag down in the locker room, grabbing a towel to head to the showers. I stopped outside my locker room as I saw Kane with his bag over his shoulder. We stared at one another before I brushed past him, our shoulders ramming into one another.

"You not even gonna say hi to me?" He asked, stopping me. I sighed, my eyes closing for a moment.

"Hi. There ya go." I was grabbed by my arm and spun around to meet the angry glare from my little brother.

"What the hell has gotten into you, man? You're losing your matches, everyone's calling you an asshole. What's wrong?" I glared coldly at him and jerked my arm away from him.

"You wanna know the truth? I'm in love with you, okay? You got your wish. Now leave it alone." I tried to walk off but was pinned to the wall, lips pressed against mine. I was surprised at Kane's mask on the ground beside my boots. He never took his mask off outside of the locker room. I didn't know whether to push him away or to kiss back. He broke it before I had a chance and stared eye to eye with me.

"If you love me, then why don't you do anything about it?" I sighed angrily and hung my head, staring at my boots for a few moments.

"Because...I don't want anything bad to happen..." Kane's eyes narrowed curiously.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him, my green eyes glazed over with fog.

"I don't want anyone finding out and getting us fired. Or worse, sent to prison." His hands slid into mine, his thumb caressing my palm. I looked away, my cheeks red.

"Mark, it's okay. What we do in private is none of anyone else's business."

"Exactly. What do we do if someone finds out?" He lifts up my chin, his hot breath on my face, his leg spreading mine apart, his knee dangerously close to my package. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears as he leaned in, our lips on the verge of touching.

"If someone can catch us, then they deserve to catch us." We stared into one another's eyes before I swallowed what was left of my pride and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my lips against his. He kissed back, his arms snaking around my neck. I pushed him against the other wall, our bodies pressed together. He bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I was hesitant at first but let him in, our tongues wrestling for dominance. My hand slipped behind his head, deepening the kiss. He moaned in between kisses as I moved from his mouth, down his jaw, and to his neck. I licked the sensitive skin, biting it to mark my territory. My heart was telling me everything was right in the world, but my brain was fighting back, reminding me how brothers shouldn't act this way. I decided to finally go with my heart and break the kiss, both of us panting for air.

"I promise you we'll take it as slow as you want." He whispered, biting my earlobe. I jerked a little, my nails digging into his broad shoulders.

"No need to be shy." I answered, regaining dominance by grabbing him by his hips. He let out a little cry as I glanced into his eyes.

"We have some time before our tag team match. How about we go 'train' a little?" He smirked, a glint in his eye.

"If by train you mean making us both very happy, then I'm in." I smiled and kissed him again, pouring all the passion I could into it. I didn't care what anyone said at this point, I was in love with my brother and my heart screamed for more. It may be wrong and immoral but you can't deny true love.


	8. Mystery Revealed

**_"Today is the day the big dog gets his bone."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I stepped out of the shower, a towel around my waist. Thankfully the WWE accommodated for us larger men. I saw Kane lacing up his boots as I grabbed my bag, opening it up. Kane glanced at me and finally stood up, ready to go. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, a kiss on the back of my neck. I smiled and stood up, turning around.

"You just don't want me to get dressed do you?" He smirked and shook his head. I rolled my eyes, slapping him upside his head.

"Do you ever not think about sex?" He tilted his head to the side, causing me to laugh a little. That always got me to smile. I hurried and got dressed, tying my bandana around my head, slipping on my sunglasses. I pecked Kane on the lips before he slipped his mask on, us heading out to the ring. "Rollin" by Limp Bizkit hit as we walked out, the crowd on their feet. We made our way down to the ring, thousands of fans chanting our names. We got in the ring, pandering to the pumped up audience. It was then that Regal's theme hit. We both turned and stared at Regal with cold glares as he made his way down the ramp, his sick smile on his face, microphone in hand. He got in the ring and stared back at us as he raised the mic to his lips.

"Kane, how are you? How's that ankle of yours doing? I'm sure you felt wonderful as the paramedics took you out of here on a stretcher like the weakling you are." I put my arm out in front of Kane to stop him from attacking.

"Hey, take it easy." I whispered, not taking my eyes off Regal. He turned to me, my rage boiling to the point of explosion.

"And what about you, Taker, huh? Your ribs getting any better? I'm surprised you're still able to walk. How about...we show Kane the little event he missed while he was recovering, eh?" This time, Kane had to hold me back as I shouted curse words at Regal.

"Kane, don't look." Kane nodded and kept his gaze on me. I panted heavily, my brows knitted together in an angry stare.

"Come now, gentlemen. Surely you know why we attacked you?" I grabbed the mic from him, getting in his personal space.

"You better start talking while you still got teeth in your mouth." I warned, the crowd eating the tension up like crazy. Regal then began laughing.

"It was simple, really. You see, this was all planned out. By Kane." My heart hit my stomach as I turned my head over my shoulder to glance at my brother. He shook his head violently, grabbing at his head.

"No, no, no! He's lying!" He screamed through his mask, tears filling his baby blues. I approached him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Mark, I would never—" I shook my head.

"It's okay, calm down. I now that snake in the grass is lying. He just wanted us to fight." I patted Kane on the back, my attention turning back to Regal.

"You know what gentlemen? How about I introduce you to the men who did this?" Stone Cold's music hit as he and Triple H walked down the ramp. A lump formed in my throat as I watched them climb in the ring.

"We're going to finish what we started." Austin and Hunter then jumped up us, landing punch and kick after punch and kick all over our previously injured bodies. I tried to cover up as cries of pain left my throat, agony shooting through my ribs. I opened my eyes momentarily to see Austin hitting Kane's bad ankle with a chair. I reached out to him, my trembling hand trying to pull him towards me.

"You can't save him, Deadman!" Hunter shouted, hitting me over the back with a chair. Suddenly, the crowd went nuts as two familiar faces came racing down the ring. The Hardy's. Austin and Hunter immediately retreated up the ramp, not wanting to fight four on two. I heard Matt at my side, asking me if I was okay. I tried to sit up, but groaned at the pain in my ribcage. I looked over to see Kane on his side, clutching at his ankle.

"Check on Kane." I demanded. Matt nodded and joined Jeff at Kane's side. I rolled out to the floor, limping over to where Matt and Jeff now had Kane on the floor mat, wrapping his tree like arms around their shoulders.

"You alright, bro?" I asked as I tried to hold Kane's head up to keep him from passing out. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, collapsing to the ground. I caught him, his head landing in my lap. Two referee's joined our side, asking if Kane needed medical treatment.

"He's fine. Leave him alone." I turned to the Hardy's, a serious look on my face.

"Get the cameras away from us." They nodded and did their best to get the cameras off us as I removed Kane's mask, the crowd begging for a glimpse of what Kane looked like. I helped him flip over on his stomach, a towel being placed over his head to shield him from view.

"Kane, say something."

"Austin and Triple H...who would've guessed?" I smiled at his sarcasm and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"C'mon. Let's get you to the back." He looked at me, the towel still covering his face.

"You gonna take care of me?" I chuckled and nodded, wrapping my arm around his back to help him steady himself.

"Of course." He smirked and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Good. You can give me something to help take the pain away." I glanced at him for a minute before smiling.

"I don't think I have pain killers with me, bro." He looked up at me, a glint in his eye.

"I didn't mean that kind of medication, big brother." I shook my head and helped him up the ramp and to the back. Now that we know who our assailants are, it's time to get some serious payback.


	9. Planned Destruction

**_"There are few things in this world that bring joy to my heart. One is my brother, Kane."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

My eyes popped open as I jerked awake, looking around.

"Sorry, man. Here's your coffee." I looked up to see Matt holding out a cup of coffee. I nodded my head and took it, taking a sip. Matt sat beside me, letting out a sigh.

"So did the doctors say anything yet?" I took another sip of my coffee and wet my lips, staring at the white foam that floated on top of my caffeinated beverage.

"They want to keep him here overnight for observation. By the way his ankle looked, I've got a bad feeling it's broken." Matt nodded, understanding. His cell phone started ringing. He dug it out of his pocket and glanced at the collar I.D.

"It's Jeff. Sorry, man I gotta take this."

"No problem." Matt flipped his phone open and walked down the hall, his conversation with Jeff now nothing but mumbles. I stood up, taking another sip of my coffee before setting it down on the little table beside the chair. I stepped into Kane's room, shutting the door behind me. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I approached his bedside. He was sleeping. I smiled softly and stroked his head, his eyes cracking open.

"Didn't mean to wake you." He shook his head, now turning to look at me with a smile.

"I wasn't sleeping. Can't really sleep in a hospital." I chuckled and pulled up a chair, taking his hand into mine.

"Austin and Triple H..." He whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

" I know. I thought those two would know better than to mess with us." We both shared a laugh as I propped my chin up on my palm, staring at my brother. He smiled and stared back.

"What?"

"Nothing." I stated with dreamy eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"You just look so cute." He snorted, obviously disagreeing with me.

"How can you say I look cute? I have these horrendous scars..." The atmosphere changed as his expression turned to that of shame and sadness.

"Hey..." He looked at me as I kissed his hand tenderly.

"You're the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. I love you, scars and all." He smiled, small tears in his eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb and kissed him. There was a knock as we broke and turned to see Matt and Jeff, bearing gifts of flowers.

"Hey, buddy. Brought you something." Jeff stated, setting the vase of red roses on the bed side table.

"Careful there, Hardy. If I didn't know any better, I would suggest you were trying to take my man away." I warned teasingly as he and I shared and brief hug.

"Nah. You can have him. I've got my own brother to mooch off of." Matt rolled his eyes as Jeff placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Gee, don't I feel special." We all laughed but it quickly turned serious as Jeff and Matt asked to speak to me outside. I pecked Kane on the lips and handed him the remote to the T.V. as we stepped outside, closing the door.

"Matt and I have been thinking and we came up with the idea to get back at those three snakes for what they did. Turns out they've blackmailed us too." I growled, running a hand down my face.

"So you up for some serious payback?" Matt asked as I stared at my boots, lost in thought for a second. I nodded.

"Just let me have some time with Kane first. I'll meet you guys at the arena." They nodded and patted me on the back before leaving. I walked back into Kane's room to find him sleeping, the T.V. remote limp in his hand. I smiled and turned it off, Kane's eyes opening.

"I totally wasn't sleeping." I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"You need to sleep, bro." He shook his head, rubbing his tired, red eyes.

"So what did you guys talk about?" I frowned and leaned on his bed rails, staring at him.

"We're gonna get some payback on Regal and his little posse." Kane's expression turned to worry as he shook his head.

"No, Mark, please. What if they hurt you to?" I held his hand, stroking it with my thumb.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'm taking an equalizer with me. Plus Matt and Jeff are going to help. Turns out Regal's got them on his checklist too." Kane's baby blues filled with tears. I leaned down and wiped them away.

"Sweetie, I'll be back, I promise. Don't cry, okay?" He nodded and sucked up his tears.

"I'll call you when the job is done. I'll bring you some real food after the show. Then we can spend some time together." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Promise to help me keep the pain away?" I smiled back and nodded, pecking his lips, our lips centimeters apart.

"As long as you continue to stay sexy." He chuckled, exposing that smile only I get to see.

"We got a deal." We kissed one last time before I left the hospital to go join the Hardy's in getting some serious, well deserved capital punishment on the men that have stepped over the line.


	10. Know Thy Enemies

**_"My name is The Undertaker. And what I don't get, I take."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I sat silently in the van, trying to clear my mind of any other things except my objective. Kill Regal and his little lap dogs. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I opened my eyes. I looked to see Matt giving me a stern look.

"Let's go kill these motherfuckers." I nodded my head, looking outside to see the limo coming up on the arena. I cleared my throat and set my sunglasses on my forehead.

"Let's get us some payback." We came to a stop and climbed out of the limo, weapons in hand. Jeff with a steel chair, Matt with a baseball bat, and me with a sledgehammer. We charged in, pushing everyone out of our path. I grabbed one of the staff members by his shirt collar.

"Where's Regal?" He shakily pointed down the hallway, Matt and Jeff hurrying off. I let the man go and followed the brothers, my blood boiling to the point of explosion. Matt pounded on Regal's office door.

"Real! Open up, boy! We got a gift for ya!" No answer. Matt and Jeff stood aside as I kicked the door down with my boot. The Hardy's stepped in to see Austin and Hunter guarding Regal. I looked at the brothers and then back at our prey.

"I get Regal. You two pick your poisons." They shrugged and charged, myself heading right after Regal. He tried to run, darting for the door.

"Get your ass back here!" I grabbed him by his jacket and yanked him back, throwing him to the floor. I held my sledgehammer over my head, Regal pleading for his life.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me, I swear, it wasn't me!" I stopped, staring at him.

"Don't listen to him, Taker!" Matt shouted as Austin restrained him.

"He's lying!" Jeff added being pinned to the wall by Hunter.

"Give me one good reason to believe you before I splatter your brains all over the wall." He panted heavily, sweat forming on his brow. He dug something out of his pocket. A key.

"Th—This key opens the cabinet on your left. In there is a video tape. Watch it. It will explain everything." I glared and snatched the key from him.

"If you move, I WILL kill you." He swallowed hard and nodded. I moved to the cupboard he talked about and opened it up. There was one lonely tape that had "Security Tape #34" written on it. I looked back at Regal as he stared at me. I grabbed the tape and popped it into the VCR. The screen was blank for a moment before a security camera was shown. Time and date the exact time when Kane was assaulted. I felt my heart hit my stomach as my air left my lungs. Matt and Jeff were shown on the security footage, barging into Kane's locker room with Vince coaching them on. It then showed them leaving and me arriving on the scene. I didn't bother to watch the rest as I turned my head towards the Hardy boys. Both had sick smirks on their faces.

"We tried to tell you, Taker." Austin explained, trying his best to keep Matt restrained.

"These guys have been playing you and Kane this entire time." Hunter answered, pinning Jeff harder against the wall. I felt so betrayed.

"Matt...Jeff...Why?" Matt laughed a sinister laugh, a look in his eyes I had never seen before.

"Don't you get it? There is only room for one set of brothers in this industry and that is Jeff and me! You two were always taking the spotlight! Brothers of Destruction, this. Brothers of Destruction, that. Well you know what? We're sick of it!"

"The only thing you and that big red monkey are good at is blowing each other!" Hunter kneed Jeff in the stomach.

"And now that we got the big red moron down and out...there's just one more to go." Matt then held up a pistol.

"Say bye to your brother, Deadman." He cocked the gun, time slowing down.

"You say goodbye to yours first." My eyes darted to the door to see Kane with a .57 magnum clenched in his fist, pointed at Jeff's head. Matt turned to look at Kane and glared.

"How the hell are you walking? You're supposed to be dead!" Kane then removed his mask, my heart hitting my stomach.

"I'm far from dead, Hardy. And you've got two seconds to lower that gun or Jeff is gonna be slurping soup from a straw the rest of his life." Matt stared at Kane, then tension in the air so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Matt then smirked, turning his attention back to me.

"I don't think so." He then fired the gun, my body hitting the floor, excruciating pain going through my shoulder. Kane snapped his head towards Jeff and pulled the trigger, his brains splattering all over the wall. Kane turned the gun on Matt as he stopped in his tracks from running to Jeff's aid, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You dumb animal, you killed my brother!"

"Exactly. I wasn't gonna let you kill mine, so I took yours away from you. I think that makes us even." Kane then fired another shot into Matt's head, dropping the gun. Hunter and Austin check their pulses.

"Dead." Austin called out, looking up.

"Same here." Hunter answered, both men now standing up. Kane quickly rushed to my side, pulling me into his arms.

"Jesus, Mark, you okay?" I groaned, trying to put as much pressure on my shoulder as I could.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He smiled and moved some hair out of my face. I smiled weakly and laid my head on his shoulder.

"The Hardy's huh? Who would've thought?" He chuckled as Austin and Regal came to my side.

"Don't worry, Taker, we'll get you some help." Hunter took off in search of the E.M.T.'s. I turned my attention to Steve and Regal and took in a breath.

"Look, guys, I'm really sorry." Austin smiled briefly and shook his head, Regal helping to put pressure on the wound.

"Don't worry about it. We forgive you. In fact, if you wanna know the truth, Hunter and I..." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You and Hunter? Wow. Never would've guessed." He chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah. Just hang in there." I smiled and closed my eyes as E.M.T's rushed in to give me a ride to the hospital.


	11. A Fighting Chance

**_"You've messed with the wrong set of brothers. And now, you'll pay the price."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I took in a slow breath as my eyelids fluttered open, my vision foggy and glazed over. The sound of a constant beeping slowly reached my ears as my eyes glanced to my left to see Kane in the chair, fast asleep. His mask was on the floor, his hand wrapped in mind, his grip tight. I gave a small smile before I let my eyes close.

**Kane's P.O.V.**

My eyes opened as I inhaled deeply, sitting upright in the chair I had passed out in I looked to see Mark still sleeping. I smiled and let go of his hand to stand up and slip my mask back on.

"I'll be back soon." I kissed his forehead before walking out, silently closing the door behind me. I looked up to see Regal walking towards me.

"Hi, Kane, how are you?"

"Could be better."

"How's your brother?"

"He's sleeping soundly." Regal smiled and nodded.

"Good. Listen, I'd like you to go to the arena. An officer will meet you in the parking lot to discuss some things with you." I nodded and walked off, turning my head over my shoulder to see Regal going into Mark's room. I sighed and pressed the elevator button. I took out my cell phone and stared at the screen. The background was a photo of Mark and me, holding up championship gold. I shook my head and stuffed my phone back in my pocket as the elevator doors opened. I looked up. Lights out.

"Hey, be careful."

"Oh, dude, don't start. He's out cold."

"Yeah, right. An elephant tranquilizer can't even take this guy down." I tried to open my eyes but only saw red clouding my vision. I felt blood trickle down my temple as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, rendering me unconscious. I was suddenly met with a cold bucket of water being thrown at me.

"Wake up, sunshine." I panted heavily, the temperature of the water almost freezing me solid.

"Hey, man. How ya feeling?" I opened my good eye to see Austin and Hunter. I hung my head in shame. Should've known.

"You and your brother should be more careful, you know." Hunter's voice echoed off the cement walls as he paced in front of me, lead pipe in hand.

"I wonder if Regal's gotten his job done yet." I slowly lifted my head, my heartbeat in my ears.

"What?" I muttered through clenched teeth. My blood was beginning to boil.

"Oh, nothing. Just...Regal's with your comatose brother right now. Probably smothering him. Or injecting something into his I.V. You know...whatever kills him the quickest." My body was shaking. Not from the freezing water, but from adrenaline.

"What's the matter, Kane? Worried about your brother? Heh...I knew you were too stupid to figure out this out. You see, Kane. We're not the only ones after you." I raised my head to see a garage door opening, bright light shining in. I hid my face from the blinding light only to see the entire WWF roster, crew members, Board of Directors, and F.B.I. agents walking in. I felt my stomach do a backflip.

"This..." Austin smirked and laughed.

"You damn right it is, boy! Everyone is out to get you two! Everyone! You don't have friends anymore! Only enemies wanting to exterminate you like the cockroaches you are!" I let my head hang as everyone joined in on a hard laugh. Veins began to force up against my biceps. My gums began to bleed. The handcuffs crackling. I stood up despite having my Achilles' tendon ripped open. My eyes shut tightly, blood flowing from my left eye.

"All we want...is to be left alone...And you torture us...Try to murder us...Try to take everything we have, everything we've strived for..." Austin and Hunter began to back away, "oh shit" looks plastered on their faces.

"You've...stolen our freedom..." I lifted my head, my mask cracking in two and falling at my feet, my wrists breaking the cuffs.

"And we're going to get it back."

"That makes two of us." Everyone sharply turned to see Mark with Regal's corpse over his shoulder. He dropped it to the ground, Regal's throat slashed wide open. Mark and I smirked an identical smirk in unison as everyone began to back away. I was tossed a sledgehammer, Mark gripped onto his two-by-four wrapped in barbwire tightly in his fists.

"You okay, big brother?" I asked as we approached our victims.

"I'm fine. Nothing a little shot of Morphine couldn't fix." We both stopped side by side, staring our prey right in the faces. We both turned to one another, leaning forward, pecking our lips together. A groan of disgust reached our ears as we slowly broke, turning our attention back to the line of meat in front of us.

"You all want to kill us so badly? Over our dead bodies." We both charged, the war beginning.


	12. The Legacy Lives On

**_"We will fight each other but we will always fight for each other."_**

**Mark's P.O.V.**

Bodies crashed into each other, screams echoing off the walls. Kane and I slammed back to back, our weapons pointed out towards the surrounding mob of attackers.

"Two of us going in." Kane said as we both kept our eyes sharp.

"Going out the same way." I finished as we both broke apart and fought the onslaught that stood in our way of being free. Bodies began to fly as we tried our best to defend ourselves. There was suddenly a gun shot fired. Everyone stopped as Kane and I looked to see Paul Bearer.

"That is enough. No more of this nonsense." Paul walked over, looking up at me then towards Kane.

"I may not agree with you two's decision to be together...but you don't deserve to be killed over it. Boys, let's get out of here." I wrapped Kane's arm around my shoulders to help him walk. We headed towards the entrance but stopped as we were met by a SWAT team.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" Kane looked at me, sweat rolling down his face. I swallowed as I stared right at the police, a look of determination in my eyes.

"On your knees!" We refused to move.

"On your knees, NOW!"

"Mark, maybe we should—"

"No. Just wait." I whispered, my heart beating like a jackrabbit. Any minute now.

"Get on the ground!" I closed my eyes and held my breath. There was the sound of a helicopter. I smiled as I looked up to see a helicopter coming in.

"You two aren't getting away that easily!" We looked over our shoulders to see Hunter with a dedotanoter in his hand. My eyes quickly scanned the warehouse to see each corner filled with C-4 explosives.

"Oh, my God..." Kane whispered as Hunter slowly moved his thumb towards the big red button. I looked at Kane as he nodded. I grabbed his hand as we took off running towards the docks. Shots were being fired at our co-workers by the SWAT team as time seemed to slow down.

"Whatever you do, don't let go!" I demanded to Kane as we tried to hear ourselves over the commotion.

"I don't plan on it!" He answered as our boots made heavy thuds on the wooden docks.

"Stop them!" A SWAT member called as they all turned their attention towards us.

"Don't!" Paul screamed as he lunged towards an officer. Hunter smirked as blood spilled out of his mouth. His thumb was on the trigger.

"No more fags." He hit the button as soon as Kane and I hit the water. I made sure to keep him close to me as we swam to surface, away from the explosion. Pieces of the warehouse, dead soldiers, dead co-workers joined us in the water as we did our best to keep holding our breath. We finally surfaced, gasping for air. I looked at Kane, moving some of his hair out of his face.

"You okay?" I asked as our foreheads touched, both of us panting for air. He nodded, gazing into my eyes. We both smiled and both turned to see a Navy SEAL boat approaching. Two rescue divers with backboards dove in the water.

"You guys okay?" One of them asked as we floated on the boards. We both nodded and were hoisted onto the boat.

"Don't worry, boys. We'll take care of you." We looked to see Vince.

"Vince...aren't you the—"

"No, Mark. I wasn't the one who directed the attack on you. I was the one issuing security to come save you. That's when the Hardy's took off." He bent down between us and smiled.

"I'm sorry you guys had to go through all of this. The WWF is shutting down. I've arranged for you two to be dropped off at the hospital in Malibu. There's a man that will meet you there. He has your new passports with new identities. According to government records, you're not brothers." Kane's face fell.

"Don't worry, big guy. You two are still brothers, there's no denying that. But what the government doesn't know, won't kill you." I smirked and stared at the deep blue sky as my shoulder wound was re-dressed.

"Thanks Vince. We owe ya one."

**Two Months Later**

"Where would you like this, Mr. Callaway?" Marcus Callaway was my new name.

"Uh...just set it anywhere you can find." He smiled and nodded as I turned back to Kane, now under the identity of Glenn Jacobs.

"So, Mr. Callaway..." I smiled as Kane wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What shall we do today?" I smirked and took his hand, turning towards the police that were hired for our security.

"Hey, guys, can you make sure none of our stuff gets stolen?"

"Yes, Mr. Callaway." I shook his hand and lead Kane through the backyard where they were filling up our pool and Jacuzzi.

"Nice work on the waterfall, guys!" I called out, getting a thumbs up from the two workers.

"Mark, where we going?"

"You'll see." He rolled his head, chuckling. I covered his eyes, leading him down a path in the woods. I finally stopped and uncovered his eyes. He opened his eyes to see a ring in the middle of a clearing. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"That's not the best part." I snapped my fingers and out of the woods, came young men and women, all decked out in wrestling gear.

"Say hello to our newest competition." Kane smirked as Vince stepped into the ring.

"From here on out, the WWF has a new name. The WWE. Ladies and gentlemen, these are your coaches. They are the backbones and all that is left of the old legacy. They are the best of the best. Treat them with respect and you will gain theirs. Let the training commence." Kane and I glanced at one another before leaning in, kissing. Our new rookies all smiled at the scene and kneeled in front of us. Kane and I broke and smirked.

"Brothers of Destruction are back, bitches."


End file.
